buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three
In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three is the twenty-third issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis The Sculptor makes a tempting offer to Andrew that requires a smidgen of Buffy betrayal. But the potential gains seem too good to pass up. Will Andrew go evil, or will Buffy need to keep the former ne'er-do-well in check to ease the tension among the Scoobies?http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-431/ Continuity *It's revealed that Andrew has been searching men to date, as he had came in terms with his sexuality in "Love Dares You". This implies, though, that his relationship with Clive didn't continue. *Willow remembers the strengthening of Earth's barriers rule added to the Vampyr book in I Wish, Part Two. *It is revealed that Dawn has been studying Psychology on college. *Dawn's classmate mentions Joyce's death, as seen in "The Body". *Keiko, the ghostly bride, gives some of her background. *Jonathan reminds about Andrew murdering him, from "Conversations with Dead People". * Buffy uses the Vampyr book, having safeguarding it since the last rule added by the Scoobies in ''I Wish, Part Two''. ** The new rule gives all Magic Council members specific powers. * The new Magic Council members have their names first introduced. *Buffy reflects on what Spike said to her in On Your Own, Part Two. *After Andrew's promise in Return to Sunnydale, Part Two, Jonathan is finally made corporeal Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Spike *Andrew Wells *Jonathan Levinson *The Sculptor *D'Hoffryn *Monarch *Keiko *The Quiet Man *Matango *The Brahma *Lake Stevens *Sundrop Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Magic Council *United States Armed Forces Species *Human *Slayer *Witch *Vampire *Demon *Fae *The Kraken *Vengeance Demon Locations *San Francisco, California **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment **Xander and Spike's apartment **Rupert Giles's apartment *Oakland, California **Andrew's house **Circle of Life Eco-Cemetery *Las Vegas, Nevada **The Hoover Dam Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Axe *Crossbow *Sword Death Count *The Sculptor, killed by Buffy and the Scoobies. Behind the Scenes Trivia *The variant cover by Rebekah Isaacs and Dan Jackson connects with In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four variant cover. Collections *"In Pieces on the Ground" Pop Culture References *Jonathan asks about the new season of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who Doctor Who]. *Andrew mentions the BBC, which produces Doctor Who among other series. *Andrew uses Grindr, the dating app for men. *Jonathan mentions comic character Nightwing. *Andrew mentions fictional character Swamp Thing. *Buffy says "release the smacking" while fighting the Kraken in reference to the famous quote "release the Kraken" from the Clash of Titans ''movie. *Dawn's colleague compares her to Batman. *Keiko and her deathly video are a reference to Sadako Yamamura/Samara Morgan from the ''Ringu/''The Ring'' films. *Jonathan compares his new body to Captain America. *Jonathan mentions the popular 80's hairstyle Jheiry curl. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-23-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover B10-24-01a.png|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview Buffys10n23p1.jpg Buffys10n23p2.jpg Buffys10n23p3.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten